We are studying Asm-1+ (Ascus maturation 1) of Neurospora crassa. The conserved region of ASM-1 is thought to be a dna binding domain but ASM-1+ gene product is also of abundant, what suggest a structural role. We want to understand the nature of sexual and asexual defects in ASM-1 mutant by immunolocalize ASM-1 in wild cells of Neurospora crassa.